you see right through me
by darkangelpeyton1
Summary: Sasha Banks didn't want to have anything distract her from her goal of making it big in the WWE and relationships counted as a distraction. Sasha's plan was working really well until a certain Apex Predator came into her life. {Fic Request for DeanAmbroseBatistaWifey}


**So, here is another fic request. This one is for DeanAmbroseBatistaWifey. She wanted a Randy & Sasha fic showing the sweet moments of their relationship. So, I hope she doesn't mind that there is some drama, but I did try to do what she wanted. My muse just wanted to show how the relationship started and I went with it. Once again, I hope she doesn't mind and I hope she likes it.  
Also, I should warn you guys that it wasn't until near the end of last year that I discovered Sasha Banks. So, to make the story work I had to look her up on Wikipedia, which I know isn't reliable, but I went with the info on there. So, if anything is incorrect I'm sorry. **  
**The title is from the song "Right Thru Me" by Nicki Minaj. **  
**I apologize for any and all grammatical mistakes or any mistakes in characterization. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline.**

When Sasha Banks had decided that what she wanted out of life was to be a professional wrestler and one day get to the WWE she refused to let anything or anyone get in her way. To achieve her dream relationships obviously suffered especially her love life. Sasha had told herself that she wasn't going to let a relationship get in the way of her becoming a WWE Diva. So, she had sworn that she wouldn't date at all until she felt that she was a success in the WWE. Sure, she'd had fun with the occasional guy, but she always made sure to let them know that she didn't want anything serious. She just wanted to have fun and the guys she had been with had no problem with that. When Sasha had finally made it to the WWE she couldn't believe it and she made sure that now that she was here nothing was going to stand in her way. Her plan was working really well, too, that is until a certain Viper came into her life.

**OoOoOoOo**

Sasha had just made her debut on NXT and even though she had lost to Paige she still felt excited that she was already on TV. She was walking backstage coming up with a plan on how to beat Paige the next time she was given the opportunity to face her when she bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry," Sasha apologized as she took a step back. Sasha felt her eyes grow as she looked up to see that she had bumped into Randy Orton.

"Sorry," she apologized again, "I was being a space case and wasn't looking where I was going." Sasha looked at Randy hoping he wasn't too pissed at her. She really didn't need one of WWE's biggest stars pissed at her. He just looked down at her and smirked.

"What's your name?" he asked crossing his arms. Sasha was slightly surprised by his calm demeanor.

"Um…Sasha. Sasha Banks," she introduced herself and stood a little taller to try to make herself appear a little less intimidated.

"Well, Miss Banks, be a space case when you're not walking around backstage," Randy advised his calm demeanor transforming into a more vicious one. Sasha tried to act like she wasn't affected by this, but she knew he could see that she was. She nodded her head and without another word Randy walked away from her. Sasha let out a shaking breath and started to head to the locker room. _I really hope I never see him again_, Sasha thought as she entered the Diva's locker room.

**OoOoOoOo**

Sasha could feel her frustration growing. Audrey Marie was getting on her last nerve. She had just teamed with Cameron and Naomi to defeat Audrey, Alicia Fox, and Aksana. She just wanted this to be over, but she could tell that Audrey still wasn't satisfied. Sasha hadn't done anything to Audrey, she was just jealous of Sasha and Sasha was just done with Audrey Marie. As she was heading towards the locker room, she felt herself stiffen as she saw Randy walking towards her. _I really don't need this drama, too_, Sasha thought as she crossed her arms over her chest. Randy smirked down at the obviously frustrated woman. Ever since she had bumped into him the last time he was at NXT he had made a point to watch NXT whenever he heard that she had a match. Randy liked her in ring work and thought she had a lot of talent, but he didn't really think her being a face worked for her. He could see that there was a bad girl in her that wanted to come out.

"Nice match," he complimented her. Sasha was stunned to hear the compliment leave his mouth. She had been expecting something rude or harsh to come out of his mouth, but not that.

"Thanks," Sasha replied not sure how to feel about his words.

"Maybe next time, it'll be better," Randy stated as he walked away from the shocked woman. Sasha stood there not sure if she had heard him right. She turned around, but grew more frustrated when she realized that he was long gone.

"Damn it!" Sasha screeched which earned her quite a few stares. Sasha stomped the rest of the way to the locker room. When she entered she was hoping that she'd be alone, but was disappointed to see that Summer Rae was there.

"What's up with you?" Summer asked her, but Sasha ignored the tall blonde and started to change out of her ring gear. Summer stared intently at Sasha before a slow smile started to form on the self proclaimed "First Lady of NXT" face and she grabbed her bags.

"See you around, Banks," Summer called as she exited the room. Sasha didn't respond because she could still hear Randy's words on a loop in her head. _What the hell did he mean maybe next time it'll be better?_, Sasha thought as she finished changing. She stuffed her stuff in her bag and decided to find out. Sasha exited the locker room and made her way around backstage asking if anyone had seen Randy. After many failures she finally found someone who could point her in the right direction. She walked into the room where they had catering and just like she had been told there he sat eating. Sasha stormed over to his table and let her bag fall onto the table. The noise got Randy's attention and he looked up at the furious Sasha Banks.

"Can I help you?" Randy asked as leaned back and stared up at her.

"Yes, you can tell me what the hell you meant by 'maybe next time, it'll be better'. What was that supposed to mean? Are you just screwing with me?" Sasha practically yelled at him. Randy sat there with an arched brow and a smirk starting to form on his lips. Sasha felt her eyes dart down to his lips. _What the hell? Focus Sasha_, she chastised herself.

"I meant what I said," Randy told her as he grabbed his trash and headed towards the trash can.

"Oh, thank you. That just cleared everything up for me," Sasha barked as she followed him.

"Look, you're good, Banks, but you're still missing something," Randy explained to her as he turned to face her.

"What?" Sasha demanded. While she found him incredibly intimidating and rude, she wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to get advice from him.

"Your character," he told her as he walked back towards the table to grab his things.

"What do you mean, 'my character'? I have a character," she argued.

"Really? Okay, what is it?" Randy asked.

"It's…," Sasha hesitated as she started to realize that he was right. All the NXT crowd knew was that she was a good wrestler and seemed to be a happy person, but that was it.

"Exactly. See how can you expect people to buy your character when you don't even know it yourself," Randy argued. Sasha stood there not sure how to respond. She couldn't believe that he was right. How had she let herself forget to develop her character? Your character was just as important as your wrestling skills. She was surprised when she felt Randy's hand on her chin tilting her head up to look at him.

"Don't worry, Banks. You'll figure it out," Randy promised. Sasha stared into his eyes getting lost in them for a second.

"Why do you care?" Sasha wondered still lost in his eyes.

"Because you're talented and I don't like to see talented, beautiful women get lost in the shuffle," he admitted as he cupped her cheek. Sasha closed her eyes soaking up the warmth from his hand. Her eyes shot open when she felt the loss of his warmth. She looked around and saw Randy exit the room. Sasha stood there stunned, both by what had just happened and by the butterflies she was starting to feel in her stomach.

"What the hell just happened?" Sasha asked herself as she grabbed her stuff and left the room.

**OoOoOoOo**

Sasha couldn't believe how satisfied and proud of herself she was. She had finally found her character and she couldn't be happier. After what Randy had said to her, plus what Summer had been saying to her for awhile she realized that she had had enough. That was why after her match with Paige a couple weeks ago she had snapped and attacked her. Tonight she had beat Bayley and Summer had helped her let the world know that she wasn't just forgettable Sasha Banks anymore, she was "The Boss". Sasha strutted backstage feeling so proud of herself and not giving a crap what anyone thought. People had been trying to tell her that Summer wasn't her friend and that she was just using Sasha, but Sasha wasn't stupid. She knew Summer probably had ulterior motives, but if she could use Summer to help her get more screen time and more time in the ring she was going to take it.

"Well, looks like someone got some character," Sasha stopped dead in her tracks. She felt a shiver go down her spine at the sound of his voice. Ever since the last time she had seen him she couldn't stop thinking about what had almost happened. Well, she didn't know if he had been about to kiss her since she had her eyes closed, but she like'd to think he was going to. Sasha turned to see Randy leaning against the wall to the left of her.

"I had some help," Sasha admitted.

"Well, I don't want to take all the credit," Randy told her as he made his way over to her.

"Who says you were the one that helped me?" Sasha laughed. Randy looked at her knowingly.

"Okay, you helped a little, but it was mainly Summer," Sasha countered not liking how easily he could read her.

"I think you mean Summer helped a little and it was mainly me," Randy argued as he got closer to Sasha. Sasha looked up at the man who she used to find intimidating, but know found intriguing.

"Sure, you keep telling yourself that," Sasha replied as she took a step back, "Whatever you need to believe to keep that ego of yours going."

"Oh, I have an ego. I wasn't the one strutting around backstage like the hallway was her personal runway," Randy laughed. Sasha smiled at hearing his laughter. She liked it and she liked him, but that was a dangerous thing. Sasha didn't want to get involved with Randy because she could defiantly see herself falling for him and that was the last thing she wanted.

"Well, I have to get going," Sasha explained as she started to walk away.

"Why?" Randy called after her which made Sasha stop and turn to face him.

"What?" Sasha asked confused.

"Why do you have to go? What are you doing that is so important that you can't stay here and talk to me?" Randy asked.

"I have to go change so that I can go home," Sasha explained.

"Well, how about instead of going home, you come have dinner with me?" Randy suggested as he wrapped his arm around Sasha's shoulder.

"I don't think so," Sasha turned him down as she removed his arm from her shoulder.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because I don't think it would be a good idea," Sasha admitted. Randy studied her to see if she was being serious and he was mildly surprised to see that she was.

"Now, why would going to dinner with me be a bad idea?" Randy wondered. Sasha didn't know how to answer. She didn't want to admit that she was attracted to Randy, but was unsure of how to explain herself.

"I just don't want to," she stated hoping he'd drop it. Randy raised his hands in surrender and took a step back from her.

"Whatever you say, Banks. I mean you are 'The Boss', right?" Randy asked using Sasha's self appointed title. Sasha liked hearing him call her "The Boss".

"Well, then I guess I'll see you around," he said with a look in his eyes that was almost predatory and Sasha could feel butterflies starting to form in her stomach. Randy turned and walked away from Sasha. Sasha took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down, but was failing miserably. She turned and saw that Randy was still within shouting distance of her and without much thought she called to him. Randy stopped and turned back to face her as she made her way to him.

"Yes?" Randy greeted her. Sasha took another deep breath hoping that she wasn't making the wrong choice.

"Meet me outside of the Diva's locker room in 15 minutes," Sasha ordered.

"Now, why would I do that?" Randy teased her. He knew what she meant, but he wanted to hear her say it.

"You're taking me to dinner," Sasha told him as she turned away from him, "And it better not be someplace cheap!" Randy chuckled at Sasha's words. He wasn't sure what it was about the NXT Diva that interested him, but he couldn't deny the attraction he had for her and how interested he was to see how this played out between them.

**OoOoOoOo**

Sasha could feel her nerves start to take over as she was getting help putting her costume on. Alexa, Charlotte, and her had been chosen to be a part of Triple H's entrance at WrestleMania 30. The three women couldn't believe that they were going to be a part of WrestleMania 30. Sure, probably no one would recognize her or Charlotte, but just being there made them all excited. Being there just fueled Sasha's determination to one day be in that ring competing in front of all these fans. Sasha stood there trying to calm her nerves when she felt a pair of familiar arms encircle her waist.

"Remind me to ask Sandra or Liza if you can keep this after tonight," Randy whispered into Sasha's ear making her shiver.

"You would get turned on by this look," Sasha countered as she turned in his arms to face him.

"How can I not when you look so damn good," Randy growled as he nipped at Sasha's ear. Sasha giggled and playfully slapped his chest.

"Why don't you two get a room," Charlotte hollered over at them. Sasha looked over at her best friend and chuckled as she pretended to gag.

"Don't be jealous, Charlotte. It's not a good look on you," Randy taunted her as he placed a quick peck on Sasha's lips.

"What do I have to be jealous of? I have a man," Charlotte countered.

"You're just jealous that I'm taking all of your BFF's time," Randy replied. Both Sasha and Charlotte rolled their eyes at his words.

"Okay, Randy," Charlotte dismissed his comment as she tried to finish getting ready.

"Are you ready for tonight?" Randy asked bringing Sasha's attention back to him.

"A little nervous, but I know what I have to do," Sasha explained.

"You're going to do great and so are they, but don't tell them I said so," Randy told her which made Sasha chuckle, "I have to go get ready, but I wanted to come see you."

"Well, then you better go," Sasha suggested as she disentangled herself from Randy. Randy leaned down and placed his lips on Sasha's. Sasha sighed into the kiss and opened her mouth slightly to allow him entrance. The kiss started out gentle, but quickly became more passionate. They always kissed each other as if they needed the other to live. They both always greedily needed the other and how quickly their relationship had become this intense sometimes scared Sasha, but she never let her mind linger there.

"Okay, if you two don't stop, I'm going to get the hose," Charlotte threatened. Randy pulled away from Sasha and sent Charlotte a glare which she just rolled her eyes at. Sasha began to giggle as she stared at Randy.

"What?" Randy asked bringing his attention back to her.

"You've got lipstick all over you," Sasha laughed as she tried to clean him up.

"Well, yours is all smeared," Randy informed her. Sasha removed herself from his arms and made her way over to the nearest mirror to inspect her lips. Randy was right. Her lipstick was completely ruined. She tried to fix it, but realized she'd have to hurry over to Janice to fix it.

"This is your fault," Sasha blamed him as she turned back to face him.

"My fault?" he questioned feigning innocence.

"Yes, your fault," she continued to blame him; "If your damn lips weren't so kissable I wouldn't have smeared lipstick, right now."

"Okay, fine. It's my fault," he surrendered as wrapped her in his arms again, "Forgive me?" Sasha wanted to be mad at him, but the way he was looking at her was too damn adorable.

"I hate you," she grunted annoyed that he had won.

"No, you don't," he argued as he gave her another kiss, "You love me."

"Yeah, yeah," she sighed.

"Okay, I'm going to go so that you can get finish getting ready," he told her as he kissed her once more and started to leave.

"Wait," she called. He paused at the door as she rushed over to him. She reached up, and brought his lips down on hers, and placed a quick, but searing kiss on his lips.

"Good luck and be safe," she gasped against his lips, "I love you."

"I will," he sighed, "I love you, too." Without another word Randy left the room and Sasha took a minute to compose herself before she rushed out of the room to find Janice. As she was racing through the hallways she saw Sandra walking towards her.

"Hey, Sandra, have you seen Janice?" Sasha asked growing worried.

"Yeah, just keep going straight and she should be the first door on the right," Sandra directed her.

"Okay, thank you," Sasha thanked her as she started to head in the direction she had told her, "Hey, Sandra!" Sandra turned to see what Sasha wanted.

"Do you happen to know if I have to give this outfit back when we're done tonight?"

**OoOoOoOo**

Sasha was waiting outside the trainer's room for Randy. Randy had delivered a RKO to Daniel with the help of Batista through the commentary table and while it had looked awesome, Randy had landed on one of the monitors. Now, he was in there getting his back checked while Sasha paced out in the hallway worried sick. She had seen when he had landed on the monitor and it had looked bad. She had been impressed that Randy was able to continue the match because just watching it had made her back hurt.

Sasha still had a hard time believing that she was dating Randy. After their dinner date they had just fooled around at first, but just as Sasha had feared she fell for Randy and he had fallen for her. Before she knew it they were dating and honestly Sasha couldn't be happier. Her career was going well, of course, she would be happier if she was the NXT Women's Champion, but that would come soon. Sasha never imagined in a million years that the person to make her break her rule of not getting involved with anyone would be Randy Orton. Without her realizing it he had slithered his way into her life and into her heart. Sasha's pacing stopped when she heard the door to the trainer's room open. Randy made his way out of the room.

"Are you okay?" Sasha asked her concern growing.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he dismissed her worry as he started to head to the locker room.

"What did they say?" Sasha questioned him as she caught up to him and grabbed his hand.

"They said that everything looked fine and that my back will probably be sore for a couple hours, or a day or two," he explained as if it wasn't that big of a deal.

"Well then, we better get back to the hotel so that you can rest," Sasha advised as they stopped in front of the locker room.

"What if I don't want to go to the hotel? What if I want to go out and party?" Randy questioned her.

"Well, that sucks for you because I thought we could go back to the hotel so that I could nurse you back to health," Sasha suggested as she looked up at Randy. Randy felt a smirk grow as he could clearly see what Sasha was doing.

"Okay...Okay, you're the boss," Randy relented as he opened the door.

"You know it," Sasha called after him.

**OoOoOoOo**

Randy collapsed onto the bed as soon as they entered their hotel room. He didn't want to admit it, but his back really hurt. He hadn't been serious when he suggested going out, but he just liked challenging Sasha. He loved to see that fiery look in her eyes when he tried to make her do what he wanted.

"You're fine, my ass," he heard Sasha say as she sat on the bed next to him, "Would it hurt if I tried to give you a massage?"

"I don't know," Randy admitted, "You can give it a try." With Sasha's help Randy took his shirt off. Sasha tossed it onto his suitcase and returned her attention to Randy. Sasha gently straddled Randy and gently placed her hands on his back. She heard Randy hiss at the contact.

"Does it hurt?" Sasha inquired afraid to move.

"No, it's just tender," he told her, "Keep going." Sasha started slowly moving her hands over his back. She applied the slightest pressure afraid she would cause him pain. He would occasionally hiss or grunt, but he never told her to stop. Sasha could feel Randy relaxing the longer she massaged his back. She was about to ask him if he wanted her to try pressing a little harder when she heard snoring. Sasha leaned forward and softly chuckled as she saw that Randy had fallen asleep. She slowly climbed off of him and slowly got off of the bed. She smiled at how relaxed he looked. Trying her hardest to be quite she grabbed a tank top, pajama shorts, and underwear out of her suitcase. She tiptoed to the bathroom and closed the door quietly. She turned on the water and stripped as she let the water heat up. When it was the perfect temperature Sasha hoped in. She didn't plan on taking a long shower; she just wanted a quick one. Once she was done, she shut the water off and hopped out. She grabbed a towel and started drying off. She quickly got dressed and exited the bathroom.

"Where'd you get this?" Sasha sighed as she saw Randy sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I thought you were asleep," Sasha said as she made her way over to him. Sasha stopped when she saw what was in his lap.

"Did you go through my bag?" Sasha accused as she looked back at her open duffel bag.

"I was looking for the pain killers I gave you. You put them in your duffel bag, remember?" Sasha nodded and grabbed the costume out of Randy's lap, "So, how'd you get it?"

"I asked Sandra, who asked Liza, who asked Stephanie and I was told if I wanted it, I could have it," Sasha explained.

"They gave it to you just like that?" Randy asked suspicious.

"Yep, just like that," Sasha swore trying her best to look genuine. Randy could always read her like a book, but hoped this one time that he couldn't. He studied Sasha for a few seconds before nodding his head. Sasha felt herself relax. She didn't want to tell Randy that she actually had to pay for it. She wasn't sure how he would react to that piece of information.

"I can't believe you actually got it," Randy chuckled as Sasha put the costume back in her bag and grabbed the pain meds Randy had been searching for.

"What?" Sasha proclaimed as she handed Randy the bottle, "I thought about what you said earlier and decided that it would be interesting to have a little bit of fun with it." Randy could feel himself growing hard at her words.

"How about we try that costume out, right now," Randy suggested as he placed the pill bottle in his bag.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Sasha teased him as he made his way towards Sasha.

"Is that a challenge, Banks?" Randy asked with his eyes filled with lust.

"You know it is," Sasha responded as he stopped in front of her. Randy looked down at his beautiful girlfriend and smirked at her.

"Be careful what you wish for," Randy warned as he playfully tackled Sasha onto the bed. Both of them burst into laughter as they lay on the bed trying to catch their breath.

"You are such a dork," Sasha said as she playfully slapped his chest.

"I know," Randy replied, "That's why you love me."

"Yep, that's exactly why," Sasha agreed. Randy chuckled as he leaned down and kissed her. Sasha smiled slightly as she kissed him back.

"I love you," Randy told her as he pulled away and stroked her cheek.

"I love you, too," Sasha sighed happily as she started kissing him again. The two just laid there kissing and holding each other, content with just being in each other's arms.

**So, I kind of struggled with how to end this. I probably changed it like five times before I settled on this ending. I hope the ending is satisfactory and if it isn't I apologize. I hope DeanAmbroseBatistaWifey liked it since she's the one that requested it and yeah. So, p****lease leave me your thoughts by reviewing. **  
**~Brittany~**


End file.
